1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus, particularly to a process cartridge for a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer and the like that use one of electronic photography and electrostatic recording methods and an image forming apparatus that uses the process cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when a drum cartridge is supplied to users as a process cartridge for a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer and the like that use one of electronic photography and electrostatic recording methods, a plastic cover member that covers the drum cartridge is attached to protect a drum portion of a new cartridge from possible damage during replacement process.
An example of the process cartridge having the cover member of the above-described type is disclosed in Related Art 1. When the process cartridge is inserted into an apparatus, an interference portion provided on a protective cover touches the apparatus and thereby stops only the protective cover so as to prevent the protective cover from being pushed inside. Cartridge insertion is complete while the protective cover protrudes from the process cartridge.
[Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Hei 9-127851
The process cartridge of Related Art 1, however, has the protective cover, made of plastic or another material, that covers an entire exposed portion of a photoconductive drum and that has a guiding portion or the like formed in one piece, which slides and fits into a cartridge frame. The process cartridge thereby occupies a space and requires manufacturing costs for the protective cover, which increases costs of the expendable process cartridge.
Further, the cartridge frame is provided with a protective cover guide that slides and fits into the guiding portion of the protective cover, thus leading to a further cost increase of the process cartridge. Furthermore, the protective cover becomes unnecessary after being inserted into the apparatus, causing an environmental protection issue.